


#673

by NancyBrown



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Season/Series 02, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: This had always been the most likely outcome of their predicament.





	#673

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



To be quite honest, Tahani mused, this had always been the most likely outcome of their predicament. Eleanor had determined last week that, despite all of Michael's assurances, they were in fact not in the Good Place at all, but trapped inside a unique torture chamber of the Bad Place. Careful questioning of Janet had confirmed her suspicions. Worse, Chidi had come up with a series of logic problems for Janet that suggested they had been here far longer than the month Tahani could recall.

Michael didn't know that they knew, not yet. Tahani, Chidi, and Eleanor had taken great pains not to let on, and not to let Jason accidentally tell. (Jason! Who would have thought the silent Buddhist monk was instead a dim-witted rascal with a surprisingly tight abdomen? Not Tahani.)

Theirs was a secret born of desperation, a conspiracy built on mutual need and interdependence. Chidi kept talking about the paper he wished to write when this was said and done. The four of them were their only allies. Michael had already put the idea into their heads about soulmates. Honestly the rest was a matter of time.

Tahani rolled over. Eleanor was flopped beside her, tangled yellow hair across her face, and Chidi's hand resting comfortably on her breast. Behind him, on the far side of the bed, Jason lay on his back snoring. The clown at the foot of the bed watched them.

"Did you believe in Heaven?" she asked Eleanor. "Back when you were alive?"

Eleanor groaned and opened her eyes. "I wasn't convinced I believed in the moon landing."

Chidi cleared his throat. "Objectively speaking, the conspiracies against the moon landing require a far bigger leap of faith than assuming it happened. On the other hand, we're existing in a place where objective reality isn't a given. Giant giraffes can run down the street. Janet can appear and give you anything you ask for."

There was a quiet chime. "Hi!"

Jason woke up from his snoring. "Oh, hi Janet!"

"Hi!"

Tahani said, "We didn't mean to call you. Sorry."

"Okay." Janet vanished.

"I like the moon," Jason said. "It's weird how it gets big and small all the time, though. How did the astronauts know to arrive while it was big? Their spaceship would fall off if they got there while it was small."

Chidi rolled over and stared at him. Tahani would have watched him with her mouth gaped open if she ever made such a vulgar expression. Eleanor said, "They would have done the math to figure out when to get there while it was full."

"Oh, yeah. Right!"

Tahani watched her co-conspirators, friends, and now she supposed her lovers as well. Chidi was brilliant and patient. Eleanor was quick and fiery. Jason was, well, very good-looking, and despite his propensity for molotov cocktails, Tahani believed he meant well, or to be more precise, he wasn't capable of complex enough thought to mean ill. She herself would not dwell on what they saw in her. Eleanor's hand stroking her leg under the coverlet held plenty of affection.

Eleanor asked, "If we've been through this before, maybe lots of times, do you think we all ended up doinking before?"

"Infinite typewriters," Chidi said. With a sigh, he added, "That's a reference to … "

"No, I got that one," Eleanor said. "The thing with the monkeys typing up Shakespeare, right?"

Jason said, "I'd like a pet monkey."

Tahani didn't know how many lifetimes she'd spent with these wonderfully odd people. As she lay her head on the pillow, reaching up to brush some of Eleanor's tangles away, she rather hoped it was all of them.

The End


End file.
